


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #31

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS between THE RETURN OF THE JEDI and THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Ben return home..will circumstances change?





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #31

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 31  
The Later Adventures of Han Solo

 

“Wake up, son, we’re goin’ home today.” Han Solo shook the bed with his knee as he clicked on his blaster belt.

“Huh?’’Ben raised his head, trying to focus his eyes; weak sunlight was streaming through the window, driving back the shadows.

“Get up, I can smell the grain cakes Malla promised.”

Ben threw off the covers and scooted to the edge of the bed. Han grabbed Ben’s clothes and began helping him dress.   
“Hold your arms up.” Ben did as instructed, still sleep groggy.  
“Now, put each foot in a pants’ leg.” The Corellian enjoyed this parental time with his son.

Soon, they were headed to the table for the morning meal.

(“Wish you could stay longer.”) Malla said as she filled Han and Ben’s plates with the warm grain cakes.

“Maybe we can come back sometime later, I’ll bring Leia with us…maybe to celebrate you and Chewie becoming grandparents.”   
Han winked at Lumpy.

The meal over, Han and Ben said their good-byes to the family. Kiff handed Ben a carved toy  
to take with him and Weesa gave him a hug, which the boy shugged off; much to the amusement of everyone else.

(“Safe trip.”) Chewbacca clasped his friend on the shoulder….his eyes questioning if he’d ever see him again.  
*****  
Back at the FALCON, Han started the power up sequence; in the distance, ground grass began to sway in the wake of the thrusters output.

“How long till we get home?” Ben questioned.

Still turning on switches and powering up the flight screen, Han replied. “Just a few standard hours at hyper speed.”

The Falcon started it’s low hum..a welcomed sound to Han’s ears…slowly the vibrations started…  
as well as the feeling of excitement he always experienced before lift off. Han pulled back on the yoke and the ship rose, turned and gained speed and altitude.

“Wow, Dad.” Ben exclaimed as the planet below began to grow smaller and smaller as they  
broke through the atmospheric barrier and entered space. Stars glowed and twinkled in the   
unending black distance.

“Hold on.” Han instructed, calculating the jump to hyperspace…..punching it in…the star-lines  
rushed by them in an instant.

“Let’s call mom.” Han said as the course was set. He keyed in the frequency on the com-link.

“Han and Ben to Leia….Han and Ben to Leia……”

The com-link crackled and then…”Han…Han…”

“We’re on our way home sweetheart.” 

“How’s Ben?”

Han’s heart gave a small lurch…she asked about Ben first…but she’s just being a mom, he reasoned.

“Here, say something to your mother.” Han gave the communicator to his son.

“Hi Mom…we’re coming home.”

“Good. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you too, but had a good time. I saw Chewbacca’s cubs.”

“Let me talk to you father again.”

“’Your father…not my husband.. not even Han.’”. 

Ben gave back the communicator.

“Han, you and Ben come straight here when you land.” Leia sounded so serious.

“Something wrong there? Any attacks?”

“No, we’re operating as usual. Just want you here.”

“Alright.” Han matched her serious tone.

The rest of the flight was uneventful…they had an in-flight meal and Han made Ben take  
a rest time. He kept musing to himself his last conversation with Leia…she was just anxious  
to get her baby home. Everything would be fine then.  
*****  
Han tilted the Falcon thirty degrees to enter the docking bay area, slowing down and turning to  
settle in the berth. 

“We’re home!” Ben yelled excitedly.

“Let me shut her down.” Han told him as he performed the moves to power down and shut off all systems.  
****  
“Got everything?” Han asked as they neared the ship’s hatchway.

“Yep.” Ben answered.  
Opening the hatch, they made their way down…Han leaving the hatchway open.

“Let me find a deck officer.” Han scanned the busy bay, spotting an officer in the distance.  
“Deck Officer!” He called. The man loped toward them.

“Yes, sir.” He addressed Han…, he knew who he was.

“We’ve just completed a six solar day run. I need all systems scanned, resupplied and refueled.”

“Yes, sir….is this time sensitive?”

“Not really…a day or two will be fine.”

The Officer nodded, writing something on his clipboard.  
****

Sitting in the land speeder, on the way to their governmental apartments, Han absently toyed with the safety strap on the blaster holster.   
He couldn’t define the feeling he was experiencing….a little anxious…maybe for getting back home…he hadn’t felt this way on any other  
assignments or missions that had taken him from home…from Leia and Ben…but this one….the way she  
sounded on the com-link….it was just his imagination…..

“We’re here Dad.” Ben exclaimed, tapping Han on the shoulder.

Han shook himself out of his thoughts….

“That’ll be eleven credits.” The driver repeated, holding out his hand.

“Sure.” Han replied, digging into his pocket and producing the fare.

Leaving the speeder, he grabbed their flight bags. 

Ben ran up the steps anxious to see his mother. Han followed slowly….  
****

“Let me…Dad…let me..” Ben begged, wanting to place his palm over the reader to  
confirm security identification.

“It doesn’t know you yet.” Han explained.

After swiping his palm, the door lock clicked and Han and Ben entered.

“Mom! Mom!” Ben yelled, rushing into the lounge. Han dropped the flight bags by the door and just stood there, waiting for Leia to appear.

“Hey…” Leia responded as she quickly walked into the lounge, then enfolded Ben in a big  
hug. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re home.” She didn’t look at Han. Releasing her son, she walked to where Han stood.   
“I’m glad you both are home safely.” She looked at him directly, but didn’t move to hug him, or give a welcoming kiss,  
as had been their custom for the years of their marriage.  
“Ben, take your things to your room. I want to talk to your father a moment.” 

Ben grabbed his flight bag and headed to his room.

Han had been silent all this time….waiting…it was Leia’s move.

“I want you to tell me where you have been and what all you have done…what you have exposed Ben to…  
I know this wasn’t a ‘just visiting Chewbacca’ jaunt.” She stood, arms crossed across her chest…  
to anyone else she would have looked formidable in her senatorial clothes.

Han looked her squarely in the eye. “Alright…….” he placed his hands on his blaster belt, adjusting it…  
“When I was on one of those ‘legal’ hauling jobs one of the haulers asked me to deliver something for him.   
He paid me in rare gems. Chewbacca took those gems with him.  
I wasn’t going to cash them in. I thought that would be the last of it. Then Chewie called me and told me   
someone was nosing around and his family was in danger. So, I thought just a visit, with Ben, would settle the matter…  
we’d decide what to do with the gems. But, we had to sell them.”

“Not to anyone ‘legitimately.” Leia added.

“I knew someone who would take them off our hands and keep quiet about it. But, he turned  
and threatened to have us captured by the authorities if I didn’t deliver something for him. I  
had to agree, I couldn’t let Ben be abandoned there…and I couldn’t leave to bring him home;  
so, we delivered and received other threats. I lied my way out of that.”

“And Ben was there with all this!?”

“We kept him safe.” Han reasoned.

Leia shook her head… “You showed Ben the ‘Dark Side’ of your life, Han. You put him in DANGER.”

Han snapped. “Maybe he needs to know about the dark side of life…you don‘t put a child in a den of lerpants  
and not tell him which ones are poisonous. Ben’s in danger every day of his life, living here, being in the middle of this Rebellion..   
that’s no place to raise a kid!”

“There are other things to consider, Han.” With the position I hold I can’t have a husband who’s a common smuggler.   
Operating outside the laws we’re trying to uphold. If any of those you do ‘business’ with decide to come after you, then we’ll not only have the Empire to deal with.”

“I tried legal hauling, Leia.” Too many rules, restrictions, regulations and I won’t just hang around here to be an errand boy.”

Leia started to open her mouth…

“And I won’t take any ‘token’ job because I’m the husband of the Princess-Senator. I wouldn’t have any self respect or the respect of anyone else.”

Leia took a deep breath. And in her sternest voice said, “I order you, Han, not to do any more smuggling. This is the end of it!”

Han’s mouth flew open in shock; he blinked a few times before responding.

“You order me? You ORDER ME?!? Han yelled, pointing to his chest. “You can order anyone here you like from the  
top officials to the one who shovels out the bantha dung, but you WON’T  
order me, Leia!”

“I can and I WILL! I have a responsibility to everyone…”She yelled back, pointing.

A small sob quieted them…they turned to see their son, tears streaming down his face.  
“I wish I was already a grown Jedi… then I’d have the power to make you not be mad at each other!”   
He yelled, then turned and ran back to his room, slamming the door.

“Well, Han….seems you have a decision to make.” Leia recrossed her arms.

Han looked at Leia, the love of his life…then glanced at the shut door of his son’s room.  
He realized he had put them in more danger, Faw could still report him and the stolen rare gems.  
By now, Vang knew the information he gave him was false and he’d have his thugs out for him….  
to protect his bomb making operation……he had too much hanging over him.

“Well.” Leia prompted again.

Two strong wills faced each other, neither one giving in…like magnets which could both attract and repel.

With a deep sigh, a bite on his lower lip, Han Solo opened the door and walked out………

THE END


End file.
